bonebending
by avatarakorra
Summary: when korra and the brothers get attacked by a group of eqaulist, they torture korra by breaking her ribs, leg,and arm and shocking her. now its up to lin beifong to fix her bones by a pain full way... bonebending.its up to the brothers to support her thourgh the painfull progress. a screaming korra, a snapy chief, and a 'im better than you mako.' what could go wrong? please read!
1. Chapter 1

Bonebending

"GRAB HER!" Yelled Bolin catching his breath from an equalist fight that they had just won. Him and Mako were out of breath after taking out a group of 6 at once. Without korra's help. 13 at once had attacked Korra. The group was too strong. Mako and Bolin were out cold at the time and she had to defend for herself. One threw a chain at her tying up her legs and arms leaving her defenseless. She thought that they were going to kidnap her but they did worse. They tortured her. Two of the equalist grabbed their electric sticks pulling them from behind their backs. One shoved the sticks on her rib sides while the other in her chest. The pain was unimaginable.

"AGAIN! BUT YOU," the leader of the group pointed to an equalist that was standing in the back ground, "COME AND HELP US. SHE'S NOT GOING TO GO DOWN AS EASY AS WE THOUGHT!"

The equalist that had been pointed to walked over to korra readying his sticks. They flick of a sliver white color as the approached her.

"Where do you want me to shock her sir?" questioned the equalist. He sounded rather young for his age.

"In her thighs." Said the leader

The younger equalist nodded his head then took his position.

"On the count of three. 1…2…3!" yelled the man

This pain was worse than the first. It felt as if she had been lit on fire by the sun. And all she could do was scream in pain and stare at her sleeping friends. Finally, it stops. Shock still ran through her now weakened body but it didn't feel as bad. She coughed in pain. Then gasped for air.

"Doesn't fell good now dose it avatar? This is how I felt when I found out that you were born. Because I knew that another waste of breath was just released into the world." The leader walked circles around korra. Then he stopped by her right leg. " And, if that wasn't bad enough, this is how I felt when I had found out that you came to republic city." He stomped as hard as he could on korra's leg making her scream in pain. A nasty laugh came out his mouth. "No, no, no. It felt worse than that. It kind of felt… like this." He grabbed korra's arm stomped on it as hard as he could also. This time she bit her tongue not to scream. As much as her body hurt, she couldn't show weakness. "You. Come here and help." He pointed to on of the equalist again. "Stand on her right. Ill take left." He did as told. He walked over to her. Lifting his leg up right by her ribs. She knew how bad this was going to hurt. She prepared her self.

"Ready?" questioned the leader. The other man nodded his head. "GO!" they both put all her weight on her ribs. She wanted to die. It hurt so badly. She couldn't help it. She screamed to the top of her lung. She screamed so loud that Ba Sing Se could hear her. She struggled In her place trying to get out of the pain.

Bolin moved his head back and fourth as he finally gained thought A faint scream filled his head. Then as he gained back his strength, the screams became louder. So loud that he thought that his ears were going to fall off. He looked to his right to see a helpless, weak and in severe pain korra. Trapped against will. He couldn't tell what was happening. But it didn't look good at all. He looked to his left to find Mako slowly gaining thought.

"What is that?" thought Mako as his power came back to him. "Korra…KORRA!" yelled Mako standing up then running to his brother to help him stand. "You take the left I take right. Said Mako referring to equalist. Bolin nodded. The fight was long as they listened to korra cry. The fight was over.

"GRAB HER!" yelled Bolin catching his breath from the fight. Mako ran to his helpless friend that was yelling in pain.

He stroked her hair and moved the strands that were stuck to her face from the tears. "Its goanna be fine." Comforted Mako over her wails of pain. He attempted to pick her up but she hollered in pain. He stopped remembering that both ribs were broken. "Hey Bo…help me out. She's goanna need support." Bolin ran to his side. I take this side said Bolin running to her other side. "One… two…three." Both brothers lifted her up. She screamed as loud as she could. Even the slightest touch to her broken bones cause the worst pain. They had to Carrie her all the ways back to air temple because they didn't take naga. And to make it even worse, they had missed the fairy. Which meant they had to wait till morning for the next boat. This was going to be a very painful and long night for korra.

HEY THANKS FOR READING. SORRY ABOUT MY LAST STORYS THEREWAS A LOT GOING ON AT THE TIME SO I COULDN'T SPELL CHEAK. ILL BE UPLODEING A COUPEL OF CHAPTER. ANY IDEAS FOR A NEW STORY IS LOVED. I HAVE NOTHING TO DO SO…YHEA. SORRY FOR ANY MISSPELLINGS OR ANYTHING. READ AND COMMENT.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"KORRA…KORRA!" said Mako shaking her lightly. "Korra were going to need to help you onto the ferry. We're going to have to pick you up." Everything was so blurry. Korra's body felt as if it was on fire. They had to walk to an overnight inn and stay there. Korra was in pain the whole night. She couldn't sleep. As they walked onto the ferry, a couple of people that had worked on the boat asked what happened. The brothers told them. As the boat arrived on the docks of Airtempel Island, one of the boat guards ran ahead of the group to warn the island to get a couple of healers ready. Tenzin stole her from mako and Bolin then ran her to one of the healing rooms. Master Katara had come to visit her son so she was ready to heal korra. When she had checked to see how bad the damage on her body was, she had noticed that only an earthbender could heal her fractures.

"How bad is it mother?" Asked Tenzin as his family and the brothers waited outside of the door.

"Bad. There's only one way to heal her and that's…," she hesitated to speak for a moment. "Bonebending." Said katara shaking her head back and forth. Everybody gasped except mako. He was clueless.

"There has to be another way mother. Can't you just heal what you can then let her body do the rest?" Asked Tenzin with a very concerned voice.

"I'm Afraid not. The way that they broke her bones is impossible for a healer." She faced Bolin. "Would you be willing to do it? Do you know how?" asked katara.

Everybody faced him. He shook his head. "When I was going to Lin's academy, I had got my arm broken by a flying earth disk. She had to bone bend me. It was the worst feeling on earth. Even if I knew how to do it, I wouldn't. It's too pain full."

"I understand." Nodded katara.

"What's bonebending anyways and why is it such a big deal?" asked mako. Everybody turned to him in shock.

"You mean… you don't know?" asked Bolin. "Bonebending is where you bend the broken bones into its place, and then you have to re-break them and do it again. It hurts really badly." Said Bolin looking at the arm that had been broken before.

"Why do you have to re-break them? Can't you just leave it in its place?" asked mako. He crossed his arms at his chest.

"Well son." Started Tenzin but was quickly interrupted by katara.

"It's like a… a rock. You break it in half. You try to put the rock back together again. It fits but some of the pieces are missing. There leave small holes in the rock. With bone bending, you bend all the pieces but together. When we're breaking the bone, it gives a chance for the small pieces to go back to its place." Finished katara.

"Yhea when I had to get bone bended. They only did my leg." Said Ikky pointing to her leg.

"Yhea. I was reading 'lovely dragons reclaim the land' and I fell down the stairs and broken my arm." Said Jinora.

"I broke my butt! I was going to fast on my air scooter then fell off. I landed on my butt." Smiled Meelo. Everyone laughed.

" Giving birth to ikky. I broke my back. Weird isn't it?" asked pema scooping meelo up and placing him on her hip

"So all of you've been bone bent? Except me?" mako felt left out.

"Sorry bro. guess you're a loner." Giggled Bolin "oh…" he snapped his fingers "chief Lin can do it. She's a pro."

"Call her. I think your right Bolin." Said Tenzin.

The phone rang. And rang, and rang, and rang. The chief was busy. Busy picking her nails, Toe nails. She needed a break too. The phone stopped. Then rang again. The chief huffed and the snatched the phone off the handle.

"WHAT! THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" yelled the chief. And she meant it our who every was calling her would have wished that they didn't.

"lin." Said a calm voice through the phone. "Its katara." Said katara.

The chief blushed a bright red. Thank god she was by herself. "Master Katara! My apologies. How may I help you?" asked Lin sitting up.

"Apology accepted. I need a professional bone healer. And that's you." Calmly stated katara.

"Uhh…korra?"Asked Lin

"Yep" replied katara.

"That idiot!" said Lin.

"I'll have you know that that's my husband you're talking about" said katara.

"My apologies once again." said lin turning the darkest shade of red that there is.

Katara laughed. "You are you're mothers child. Are you up to it?" asked katara.

"How bad is it?'

"A broken rib cage, arm and leg."

"I'm on the way. Said Lin hanging up the phone and grabbing her coat.

HEY PEEPS. SORRY FOR ANY MISSPELLS. I COULD FOUCUS. I WAS WATCHING LETS MAKE A DEAL WITH MY GRAMPA. IM UPLODING SOON.! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE… CRAZY! I WAS TRYING MY HARDEST TO EXPLAN BONEBENDING. IT DIDN'T COME OUT THE WAY THAT I WANTED TO. WORDS… AM I RIGHT OR WHAT? THANKS FOR READING BROS. I HAVE A REQUSET FOR YOU READERS/ WRITERS. CAN YOU GUYS WRITE A STORY ABOUT KORRA BLOODBENDING SOMETHING. BUT THEN DOSNT KNOW HOW TO TELL IT TO HER FRIENDS BUT THEN SHE TURNS ALL DEPRESSED BECAUSE SHE BOTTELING UP THIS GULITY FELLING? I WOULD BUT… I LIKE READING OTHERS PEOPLES STORYS! THANKS

AVATARAKORRA OUT


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Im here!" Said Lin walking into the dining room where everybody was waiting.

Katara nodded her head. "Follow the screams and you'll find the room." Lin nodded in return.

"You two!" she pointed to Mako and Bolin. They looked scared. "Follow me. She'll need all the support that she can get right now." And with that, the two boys nodded and got up from their seats and followed. "tell me everything that happened. Don't skip any details.: said lin as they walked down to the room where korra was screaming in pain.

"Well, we had just got back from pro bending practice," started Bolin but then got cut off by Mako.

"But we didn't feel like going home just yet. So we…" added Mako before he got cut of by Bolin.

"So we took the longer route to the docks." Finished Bolin

"What's the 'longer route'?" Asked Lin as the three of them turned right.

"I'll tell you later," said Mako

" But we were walking and then this group of equalist,"

" More like a family!" interrupted Mako.

"Yhea. More like a family, attacked us. Were we fighting good and then?

They started to gain on korra."

"And to keep us distracted, the two equalist that we were fighting stuck us with there kali sticks!" said Bolin throwing his hands in the air.

"So we were knocked out cold. But then, Bolin woke me up and all I could see is him and a group of equalist shocking korra half to death!"

"I see. that's all I need to know." Said Lin stopping outside of korra's room. " I'll call you when im are ready for you okay? Just stay out here until then. Do you understand?" directed Lin. The boys nodded then she walked into the room. Closing the door behind her. When she walked in all she could see was korra wincing in pain holding her sides.

"L-lin? Is t-that y-you?" asked korra.

"How did you know?" Asked Lin walking closer into the room.

"I can s-smell y-your old lady spray a mile a-away." Joked korra. Her voice was filled with pain.

"Young lady. If you weren't already rolling in pain, I would have bended you to Ba Sing Se." smiled lin. Kneeling to her side to look at the damage. In response, korra only winced in pain again.

"H-how b-bad is it chief?" cried korra. There wasn't a response. "Chief?"

"Were going to…" trailed of Lin

"Going to what?" panicked korra." What's going to happen? Tell me?" cried korra trying to move. But hissed from pain.

"Boys come." said Lin. The brother's walked in. "grab two chairs and sit in front of her." ordered Lin. The boys did as they were told.

"Chief what's,"

"Were going to bone bend you. Boys, grab her hand. I hope you guys have strong hands too." she looked korra in her worried painful eyes. " When ever you fell pain, squeeze their hands as hard as you can." Said Lin standing up. She moved over to korra's broken leg. "Ready?" Korra grabbed hold of Bolin's strong hand and Mako's smooth one.

"Yep." Said the brothers.

"Korra?" Asked Lin.

Korra was silent for a moment. "J-just…get it over with Lin." Said korra as she closed her eyes knowing what pain was about to come. With that said, Lin closed the door.

"Ready? 1…2…3"…

Hey fanfiction Im not done with the story. I just wanted to be mean and have you guys' wonder what happens next. I'll be uploading soon so yhea. Sorry for any typos. My eyes are burning me. Any comments welcome {not too mean please.} thanks for reading. Oh and congrats to Gabby from the Olympics. Although she may not see this, she is the best,

PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

The first movement of Bloodbending was so painful. The pain that ran thourgh korra's body was unimaginable.

"Squeeze korra squeeze!" yelled Lin as she placed her leg back in place. Korra squeezed Mako and Bolin's hand so tightly, that they whaled a little.

"Were almost their korra Just two more times and then were done with your leg." said lin concentrating on korra's leg.

"Geez korra. I knew you were strong but not this strong!" said Bolin shaking his hand from the pain.

"Yhea." added Mako. "That hurt worse that the earth disk coming full speed at you during a probending match." Mako doing the same. All korra could do in response was say a really weak 'sorry' and a pain filled grin.

"Okay korra were going for round two. Ready?" asked Lin.

Korra moved her head no. Lin nodded to Mako and Bolin and they knew what to do. They grabbed hold of korra's hands. "One…two…three!" Lin snapped the bone out of place. They boys cringed to the sound of the snapping bone. Korra's scream echoed throughout the temple. Katara could hear her whales from the dining room along with everybody else.

"That poor poor thing." said Katara shaking her head.

"Yhea. Its must be bad." added Tenzin. Taking a sip of his tea.

"KORRA WERE ALMOST DONE! HANG ON FOR THREE MORE SECONDS." Yelled Lin bending her bone into place again. "BOLIN… DON'T YOU DARE LET GO OF HER HAND!" yelled Lin as Bolin tried to move his hand from korra's grip.

"BUT IT HURTS!" yelled Bolin. He looked over to Mako. His eyes were squinted and his face was scrunched in pain. Bolin couldn't tell if makos face was from the pain of korra squeezing the blood out of his hand, or if it was from the screams of her.

"Done." Exhaled lin. "we have one more time to break the leg then were done." Said Lin wiping the sweat off her forehead. Korra was gasping for air

"No more. Please no more." weakly cried korra. "It hurts. It hurts so badly. Just stop." Korra sounded horrible. Her voice was horse from all the yelling.

"Mako. Look outside. How long have we been doing this?" questioned Lin.

He got up and paced over to the window. He used his not squeezed half to death hand to bend down the blind.

" About two hours at the most." Said Mako using the suns position to tell the time. Lin nodded her head

"Were making good time." Said Lin looking at korra who was attempting to sleep "ah…ah…ah… wake up all might 'avatar'." Said Lin poking her side causing korra to jump.

"Did you have something to do before this Lin?" asked Bolin still griping korra's hand. Holding her hand was like a dream come true, Even if it was full of sticky sweat.

"No. Normally bone bending takes about two days. Don't you remember Bolin? You took six hours. Even an broken arm is long. Go take a brake. Wash up, eat then get your buts back in here. No later than nine. Understood?" asked lin. She sounded like Tenzin when Mako would ask if he could take korra on a date. The boy's nodded there head then left. Mako place a kiss on her forehead and Bolin placed one on her cheek before leaving the room. Only lin and korra were in the room.

" C-can I get some w-water?" hoarsely asked korra barley opening her blue eyes. She looked so weak.

"Sure thing I'll be back." Said Lin getting up. For once, Lin showed sympathy towards korra. She came back with a full cup. "Pema asked if you would like some soup?" asked Lin handing her the cup.

"Tell Pema no thanks. Im not r-really in the food spirit." Said korra taking a sip of water.

"Okay. Get some sleep. Or try. Well be starting soon." said lin closing and with that, korra was in silence. She ignored the pain throbbing in her weak body and closed her eyes. She needed rest. What was going to be coming next was going to take all her energy. And she was going to it.

Sup peeps. Sorry for taking so long to update. I started high school yesterday so im kind of adjusting to all the homework and what not. Im not giving up and ill try to update daily.

See ya


	5. hello readers

Hello readers. I understand how disappointed you must be with me. Please understand I've been having a rough time with my computer. I am going to be posting soon. But for now hold on tight. Please please give me suggestions for my story and give me other ideas for new stories to do. I'll be having a busy week. My birthday is tomorrow on the 16th. Yhea. Love you all my korra fans.

avatarakorra


End file.
